<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I think we are not in LA anymore by SamCreates</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350854">I think we are not in LA anymore</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamCreates/pseuds/SamCreates'>SamCreates</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lucifer Ficvember [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ancient Rome, Gen, Lucifer Speaks Everything, Time Travel, unexplained Angel Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:47:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamCreates/pseuds/SamCreates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After her boyfriend vanishes from the precinct, Chloe tries to find out where he went off to. With Dan as company, she finds something entirely unexpected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker &amp; Dan Espinoza, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Dan Espinoza &amp; Lucifer Morningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lucifer Ficvember [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ficvember 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So uh. Because I can keep nothing short, this one will be a little bit longer. The other chapters will get added tonight and tomorrow, the entire thing will be done by tomorrow as well.</p><p>Prompt: Time Travel</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Detective Chloe Decker was at her wits' end. A few hours ago, her boyfriend had vanished from the face of the earth, right in the middle of confessing his love to her - at least, she hoped that he was about to.</p><p>After simply poofing into thin air mid-sentence, Chloe had grabbed Dan and together they had combed through the precinct - which, by the way, looked utterly trashed - and found nothing but a very confused Linda, looking for her child's father and a set of Maze's Daggers underneath some papers and glass shards from broken glass walls.</p><p>Now, some hours later, after cleaning up the mess that was made of her desk, getting Linda and Charlie home and looking for two lost angels and a demon without any results, she and Dan were in the elevator in Lux, getting up to the penthouse.</p><p>Dan was tense, very much so and frankly, she understood. Learning the Truth was a hard pill to swallow, knowing that the literal, biblical Devil... Well... Played Monopoly with your daughter and ran a Disney Movie Marathon just the last weekend? The thought nearly made her snort in amusement. Yes, Old Scratch was truly terrifying at times...<br/>
But, the situation at hand was too dire to be amused for long, so she sobered up pretty quickly.</p><p>Once the elevator arrived at the penthouse, they both exited, carefully making their way into the Devil's lair - and the place looked somehow worse than the precinct had. Apart from the 'Daniel-Revenge-Board™', at which Dan flinched and cringed visibly, there were overthrown armchairs, the coffee table was broken, the brand new piano was nothing but splinters, matches and tangled cords...<br/>
Among all the rubble a few feathers were to be found. Dark, dusty grey feathers, some uneven and bent...</p><p>"Hey", Dan got her attention, "it's a bit too innocent to think those are just bird feathers, right? I mean... Considering where we are and... What we know now."</p><p>He went over to the piano - or what was left of it - and bent down to pick up one of the smaller grey downs.<br/>
Once he touched it though, the room seemed to explode in a bright, white light, which caused both of them to cover their faces with their arms. It still burned, the feeling ripping through their entire bodies.<br/>
But as suddenly as it began, it also ended.</p><p>Slowly blinking her eyes open again, Chloe was even more confused.<br/>
"What the actual Hell...?"</p><p>They were surrounded by massive trees, snowcovered mountains somewhere in the background, the cold of the night seeping into their clothes and their bones.<br/>
On a nearby branch of a dead tree, an owl observed them, curiously and Chloe frowned at it.</p><p>"Where... What...?" Dan had apparently just as much knowledge of where they were as she had. Great.</p><p>They stared at each other for a second, both equally confused, until there was a noise, a rustling of leaves and brush closeby that had both of them pulling their guns.</p><p>"Who's there?! LAPD, get out of there and to where we can see you!" Chloe pointed her gun at the darkness, vaguely in the direction the noise had come from.<br/>
She did not expect however to be greeted by the sight of a group of what appeared to be soldiers, wielding spears, swords and very airy, shining metallic armour.<br/>
If she had to put a label on it, she would say 'ancient roman footsoldier' - it at least looked like that.</p><p>They had their spears pointed at them, one of them yelling harsh commands in their faces which they both did not understand a word of.</p><p>"Yeah", Dan whispered, while they both surrendered, " I think we are not in LA anymore."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heyhey, remember me? Remember how I said the next chapters would be added 2, 3 days after the first? That went well, right? ;D<br/>Writers block hit me, bad.<br/>And when I finally had motivation again? My phone decided to delete the app I was using to write. All the progress I had on ALL my stories? Lost.<br/>Which... Yeah, no.</p><p>Anyways, I am blessed with muse and motivation atm so I truly hope to finally finish/update my open projects.</p><p> </p><p>No Beta, as always, I am no native English speaker/writer, every mistake is my own.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They are being led through the woods and through fields, the entire night filled with nothing but walking. Just after the sun rises, one of the soldiers is gracious enough to hand them some water and a piece of bread before they are back to the relentless march to wherever.</p><p>Dan is holding up a little bit better, but by midday, they both drag their feet and stumble more than they actually walk, which results in some very harsh and impatient remarks from the soldier leading them, holding the rope their hands have been bound with.</p><p>Luckily for them, the soldiers take a break, mostly to water the few horses that are with them.<br/>
Chloe can hear a few of the soldiers groan and, while she can't understand a single word, the tone they use implies they aren't particularly happy to walk, either. A few of them look longingly at the horses, and if their situation would allow it, Chloe would have laughed.</p><p>All too soon, they are back on the road and after a few more miles, it can actually be called a real road. At first, the stones are laid out kind of lazily, but the further they walk, the more the road looks as if someone put some effort into building it. Neat rows of stones laid out in actually nice-looking patterns…</p><p>Chloe is almost too fascinated by it to miss the first houses they pass, but she looks up just in time, and now the road is forgotten.<br/>
She feels thrown into one of her mothers first movies, some fantasy drama about Medusa and her mortal lover, the houses she sees now built in almost the same style they used on set.<br/>
The smell she is hit with probably had been absent on that set, though. It takes her some time to get used to it, but she has been on enough crime scenes with partially or even fully rotten bodies, which has been worse.</p><p>Most of the soldiers stay behind at a camp they pass, situated just in front of some walls surrounding the area they're headed.<br/>
All Chloe and Dan are left with now are four foot-soldiers behind them and the rider holding their rope in front of them.</p><p>The more they walk, the more houses they pass and soon enough, they have entered a city of some sort. Chloe still has no idea where they are, she can just guess it's somewhere in Europe. It's warm and sunny, and the smell of the fields and farms are wonderfully absent inside this city. Instead, Chloe can make out the faint smells of bread, some flowers and fruit, meat and fish - and sure enough, there is an open market to be seen in a street parallel to the one they are led through.</p><p>People they pass are staring at them in wonder, at their weird and outlandish clothes, so different from their light and airy, coloured linens.<br/>
They speak in hushed voices and Chloe would love so much to tell them that they have nothing to fear, that she and Dan mean no harm to anybody, that everything that's happening here is a massive misunderstanding, some sort of weird magic, maybe… burning witches came much later, right?</p><p> </p><p>She nearly runs into the horse in front of her in her distraction, so abruptly they stop walking.<br/>
She peeks around the beast - they are standing in front of some villa, kept in white, faded sand-yellow and light brown with pillars and arches… really, this has to be Rome… or maybe Greece? Chloe really wishes she had paid more attention back in school…</p><p>A group of people is heading their way, out of the main entrance of the villa. The way they hold themselves screams 'rich' and 'important' - even if Chloe were to ignore the guards accompanying them.</p><p>"Invenimus haec alieni in silvis", the soldier on the horse says and sounds excited. "Numquam vidi quis sicut hoc. Scimus enim sunt magnifica donum."</p><p>The rider tugs the rope and Chloe and Dan stumble forwards, both landing rather ungracefully on their knees.<br/>
Dan starts protesting loudly, but a spear pointed at his throat shuts him up quickly.<br/>
Chloe looks up and wants to try and plead even though she knows no one will understand her.<br/>
But when she raises her hand and opens her mouth, her words get stuck in her throat.</p><p>A lone figure emerges from the villa, joining the… lords, masters, whoever they may be.</p><p> </p><p>"Lucifer?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The Latin, btw, was supposed to be this. Or something like that. Online translators are tricky, yuck.</p><p>"We found these strangers in the woods"<br/>"I have never seen anyone like this. They are a magnificent gift."</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First Lucifer's, later Chloe's POV.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Upon hearing his name, Lucifer looks up, surprised. These captives look strange, and the Devil is absolutely certain he has never seen them before.<br/>
And yet, the woman knows his name. Sure, his reputation usually precedes him, but generally not that far.</p><p>He narrows his eyes and takes in the prisoners and soon-to-be-slaves. The way the woman looks at him, full of desperation and hope, clearly wanting him to acknowledge her…<br/>
She is beautiful, no doubt, even if her appearance is outlandish, alien. The blue of her eyes captivates him.<br/>
The man next to her is… well, nice enough to look at, but he doesn't catch his interest as much.</p><p>"Scis hi, amice?", Antonius asks with a glance in his direction "Sunt tua?" And the implications alone sicken him.<br/>
Never would he take slaves for himself. It's a horrible thing humans have taken to do, but, alas, they were shaped to be like Him, and he created Angels to be His slaves… As the Creator, so the Creation, apparently.</p><p>Lucifer sighs and steps in front of the captives, looking at them intently. The woman is trying to talk to him, her voice pleading - but to his surprise, it is a language he's never heard before. Or, at least, he doesn't recognise most of it, just a few, broken words that seem kind of familiar.</p><p>The soldiers eye him warily, but the lack of intervention from Antonius, the cities prefect, they let him do.</p><p>He reaches out slowly, a soothing sound leaving his lips that is meant to calm the woman down before he touches her forehead.<br/>
It's a neat little trick, one of the few abilities he kept for himself even after leaving Heaven, making his work down in the cells so much easier. Especially considering how fast humanity is growing, evolving - and how many new languages seem to pop up behind every rock.</p><p>A single touch and her language is his. It doesn't give him more than that, only the words he already knows from other languages, translated into hers.</p><p>It surprises him, how she doesn't flinch, how she seems to lean into his touch, however brief it is, how she simply knows him.</p><p>"Please, Lucifer, I don't know what's happening!", he understands her now, "I can see you are not the you we know, but you are still Lucifer. I know you can help us!"</p><p>Lucifer squints at her. Yes, the woman knows him, probably more than anyone else in this city, maybe on earth. Is she one of his sisters, maybe? She certainly is beautiful enough to be an Angel, he muses.</p><p>He straightens and looks over his shoulder to Antonius. "Pertinent ad me", he says, they belong to him, which is true as soon as he says it. The prefect knows not to question him, and if he puts his claim onto the captives now, then the words are true enough. Nobody needs to know he won't keep them as slaves, that they are free.</p><p>A conversation follows about how he shouldn't let his slaves run around alone in some woods, how he could be glad it were Antonius' men to have captured them instead of one of the wild tribes… frankly, he tunes most of it out, way too distracted by looking at his new 'possession'.<br/>
Soon enough, Antonius and his companions retreat back into the villa, the rider and foot-soldiers march off, back to their camp and Lucifer is left alone with the strangers.</p><p>"I don't think you even understand me… but if you do… please, I don't know what's happening", the woman starts again, so clearly distraught it tugs at a part of him he didn't even know he still has.</p><p>"Maybe", he starts, "we shouldn't have this conversation out in the open. The streets have ears."<br/>
The new language tastes weird, he thinks, as all the new ones do. But it is nice, learning one without the taste of ash on his tongue.</p><p>The woman perks up, startled, probably confused he suddenly speaks her language and with a short smile, he shakes his head.<br/>
"I will explain once we are alone."</p><p>Lucifer removes the rope that binds the humans and they both rub their wrists, wincing at the raw and chafed skin there.<br/>
He motions them to follow him and considering he just saved them he simply walks off, not making sure they follow him. If they know what's best for them, they will.</p><p>The house he has been granted is just a few minutes away. It's relatively small but still big enough to have a small, inner courtyard with a bench underneath a young olive tree. He sits down there and faces his new companions.<br/>
"Now, how about you start by telling me how you know me?"</p><p> </p><p>___</p><p> </p><p>Dan stays mostly silent beside her, obviously overwhelmed by everything. He mutters and mumbles incoherent things, all this celestial nonsense too much for him to handle. She sympathises, the only reason she can stay somewhat calm is probably her own mental exhaustion at everything that happened these last weeks. Months, really. All the things that occurred since she found out the truth.</p><p>Once inside the garden, Chloe falls onto her butt gracelessly, too tired to care.<br/>
Now that they are alone, she can finally take in and analyze the sight before her.</p><p>It's weird, Chloe thinks, seeing her partner, lover, boyfriend like this. She is used to him being styled to perfection, clad in the most expensive suits she can even think of.<br/>
His hair is a bit longer than she is used to, not tamed, but curling freely, and he is without stubble, looking a lot younger like this. The accents she is used to, she loves so much, is absent as well. She wants to laugh at the sandals, remembering his distaste for them when she asked him once if he even has anything but his cherished loafers.<br/>
The white linen he wears is adorned with golden accents and Chloe thinks that all he is missing now are his wings and he would look like the absolute most cliche picture of an Angel she can imagine.</p><p>"Okay. Well. This might sound weird but - we know who you are. Lucifer, the Devil", he frowns slightly at that and Chloe wonders - maybe that's not yet a word the world knows, " Fallen Angel, King of Hell."<br/>
He looks at her, suspicious, but before he can talk, she holds up her hand to stop him. The frown he wears deepens and she has to remember that this Lucifer is different from the one she knows.</p><p>"My name is Chloe," it kind of hurts, having to reintroduce herself to her own boyfriend, "And his name is Dan", she points to her Ex.<br/>
"We shouldn't be here. Or… We shouldn't be now? We, kind of, apparently, sorta travelled back in time? I think?"<br/>
He is intrigued, it seems, but he also clearly doesn't trust her words yet.</p><p>And so she explains, as vague as possible, how they ended up here. How he will come to earth, far in the future, work with the law, how they will be friends, tells him that Michael messes with their lives and how they found his feather - and that gets a reaction.</p><p>"Mikhail, you say? Hrm." The way he pronounces his brother's name feels weird, but she supposes it's how things are… now?<br/>
"It sounds outlandish, but I can also see no lie in you. So, let's say I will trust your words - for now. Mikhail has the ability to create portals for transportation, stable enough to be used by humans and, if he were to steal one of Amenadiel's feathers, I can see how he would be able to create one to send someone back in time."</p><p>He stands and paces, deep in thought for a few minutes, before he sighs and drags a hand through his dark locks.<br/>
"You are right, then. You should neither be here, nor now. And the fact that you are could be a possible problem for the mortal realm. If what you say is true, we need to get you back to where you belong. But-", he turns around and fixes her with one of those predatory smiles she hated, back when they first started working together, when he was just beginning to worm his way into her life.<br/>
"It will come at a cost."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Last Chapter.<br/>Thank you, whoever stuck around. For the few comments and the Kudos. They always make my day.</p><p>This story isn't particularly good and grew out of a spontaneous hiccup I had when I read the prompts *back then*, so... Eh.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is only a matter of time until Amenadiel pops down to force him back to Hell, Lucifer knows. And usually, he likes to drag his stays on earth out as long as possible. He craves the warmth of his sun on his skin, the smell of fresh air, the wind in his hair and between his feathers. The warm, soft touches of men and women alike, the lust and passion humans share with him.<br/>
He has nothing of that when he is in Hell. Demons offer no softness, only blood and violence, and even though they know how to fuck, there is no passion, no Desire.<br/>
The cells are filled with misery, guilt, hatred, hopelessness and deprive him of the true feelings.</p><p>But, sacrifices have to be made, sometimes. And he'd rather not wait and see what happens if these time-displaced humans stay where they don't belong. He loves earth too much to risk permanent damage to it.</p><p>He cashes in on his deal with Chloe directly as they both hope that she'll be gone as soon as Amenadiel arrives. It's nothing big, nothing much, but involves some bargaining - and how she handles him and knows his ways of wording proves that she does, indeed, know him, a later version of him, and it gives him hope. Hope that he doesn't have to stay in Hell forever, hope that he will get to know this splendid woman in the future.<br/>
They settle, in the end, on nothing more than a simple dinner. She seems happy about it, very much so, and the smile she gives him makes him feel warm and welcome in a way he had almost forgotten - it feels almost like Heaven. And he knows, even though he hates going back, that helping them is the right decision.</p><p>He lets the humans rest afterwards, and they seem to really need it, both of them sleeping until the moon rises high.<br/>
Dan wakes first. He drags a hand through his hair and frowns at his surroundings as if he had hoped all of this had been a mere bad dream. The realisation that this, indeed, real seems to sour his mood further.</p><p>Lucifer observes him, silently, while Dan takes a sip of water and turns to wake Chloe.</p><p>The sound of beating wings steals his attention though, and sure enough, the rustling leaves of the olive tree stop moving, the clouds no longer travel over the sky and there is a cricket stuck midair, jumping from one branch of the tree to the next.</p><p>With a heavy sigh, Lucifer turns to Amenadiel, the older Angel just landing inside the yard, tucking his dark wings close to his body.</p><p>Before his brother can even open his mouth, Lucifer interrupts him already.<br/>
"Spare me your words, Amenadiel, I have heard it often enough", he says, annoyed. He wants to spend more time on earth and he still doesn't understand the Hosts insistence that he stays in Hell instead. The humans torture themselves and the demons have plenty enough to do, too much to be a threat to earth. But… needs must...<br/>
"I have a deal for you tonight, brother."</p><p>Amenadiel cocks his head in Lucifer's direction, trying to look disinterested but it's pretty apparent that any chance at making this entire ordeal easier is interesting enough to at least be heard.</p><p>"I stumbled over these Time-Wanderers", the First of the Fallen points behind himself to the two humans stuck in the motion of getting up.<br/>
"We both know things like that can harm the Order of things, messing up this entire dimension. And while I really wish to stay here, as you know, keeping this dimension and timeline intact is more important."</p><p>Lucifer turns fully to his brother again, the words he is about to speak already burning like acid in his throat.<br/>
"I will go back to Hell, willingly, by myself, no brotherly escort needed. All I ask in turn is that you handle this. The humans have to be returned to their own time. And with you being the expert on all things Time-related…"</p><p>"How… responsible of you to not care only for yourself for once. I am almost impressed", Amenadiel replies with a slightly cold smile. Everything just to make the Fallen comply with the Host's decisions... Lucifer bristles. Leave it to this feathered idiot to make him instantly regret the entire idea.</p><p>He Fell because he cared for his siblings, he makes this deal because he cares for earth and humanity. But of course the Firstborn would never see anything good in him...</p><p>"One more taunt, brother, and I will simply pluck your wings and try returning them where they belong by myself", Lucifer growls at him, releasing his wings in a display of threat, the primaries sharpened into deadly blades.</p><p>Amenadiel tenses, his stance getting defensive, and for a few heartbeats, they just stand there, fixing each other with heated glares before Lucifer snarls and relents. He looks away from his brother and reaches into his wings, plucking a few feathers and holding his hand out for Amenadiel to take them.</p><p>"They might not hold as much power as Mikhail's, but… I am a keeper of souls, maybe that is enough for you to work with", Lucifer grumbles, crossing his arms in front of his chest.<br/>
"Take one for yourself, so you can learn their language. They both know about us. Who and also what we are. So no need for introductions and the like."</p><p>The older Angel nods and sighs. "Alright. I can work with that. Now go, I will start once I know you are back where you belong."</p><p>Lucifer is so endlessly tired of this. The way Amenadiel looks down on him, wishes him nothing but the worst… How he wants his own brother in the company of demons, down in the dirt, in misery and pain.<br/>
"You know, the demons are better company than you are. They certainly have better manners."</p><p>He revels in Amenadiel's poorly concealed anger but averts his gaze soon, looking at the humans instead.<br/>
Chloe is a sight to behold, the moonlight filtering in through the window giving her a nearly divine glow.<br/>

</p>
<p>Lucifer doesn't wait for an answer, just spreads his wings and vanishes, least he decides to break their arrangement after all. Leaving earth is never easy for him, all the life, the fun, the excitement, love he leaves behind, trading it for his Kingdom of Darkness…</p><p>He hates every second of it.</p><p> </p><p>____</p><p> </p><p>When Dan wakes her, Lucifer is standing right at the window, looking at them.<br/>
Just a minute later, when she gets up from the cot she had been laying on, he is gone. In his stead she finds Amenadiel and while she is glad to see another face she knows, she is inexplicably angry at the older Angel.<br/>
Lucifer has told her about their past and she knows the two of them haven't been on friendly terms until the Devil started his new life in LA. So knowing God's Firstborn has been the source of so much misery for her Devil? </p><p>She looks at him, an angry frown on her face that he answers with a confused expression. He strokes over one small, white feather, which glows brightly for a moment, then dulls entirely.</p><p>"Be not afraid for I am here to help-"</p><p>"Honestly? Just shut up and get us back home, okay?"</p><p>Visibly taken aback, the Angel straightens his robe some and frowns at them.<br/>
"That certainly is a first. You know what I am, yet you react to me in such a way. Whatever my brother might have told you, his words are t-"</p><p>"Stop!" Chloe steps forward, furious, fearlessly staring down God's Firstborn.<br/>
"I know you and Lucifer have a… well… rocky relationship at best, but he is still your brother and brothers shouldn't talk about each other like this. In a few… hundred or thousand years, I honestly don't know, you two will live peacefully with each other. Until then, maybe try to be less of a dick and just get us home."<br/>
She huffs, crosses his arms in front of her and turns away again.</p><p>Dan laughs and shakes his head.<br/>
"Pretty sure no human has ever talked down to you like that, huh?", he comments over Amenadiel's impressed, if not shocked, expression. "Not yet, at least. Better get used to it."</p><p>The Angel shakes the state of shock off himself and frowns darkly again.<br/>
"I am-"</p><p>"God's oldest son, His strongest warrior, yes, we know", Chloe grumbles annoyed and rolls her eyes at him. "Nothing we want or need to hear now."</p><p>He doesn't try again. Chloe watches him silently, how he fusses around with some feathers, trying a few things she doesn't have the nerve to question at the moment<br/>
Somewhere deep down she knows that insulting this Amenadiel might not have been the smartest move, he is someone other than the Angel she knows, the same as this times' Lucifer has been.<br/>
But frankly, she couldn't care less. With all the celestial wuwu that has been going on in her life lately, with all the massive revelations, the meddling… she is tired of caring.</p><p>She also loves leaving a lasting impression.</p><p>"Right", Amenadiel makes himself known after a while, getting their attention. "All I need now is something from you. A hair should do."</p><p>Dan provides, given that Chloe is kind of stuck trying to scare the Angel off with a glare.<br/>
Amenadiel puts the Hair on one feather and covers it with the second, speaks a few words in a language that doesn't sound human and should be impossible to speak at all - something vibrating, multi-tonal, trilling….<br/>
The feathers begin to glow brightly and the Angel swings them like a sword in their direction.<br/>
The light they emit is so blinding, both Chloe and Dan have to cover their faces with hands and arms, anything.</p><p>When the glow fades, Chloe risks a look - and they are standing in the middle of the penthouse again as if nothing happened at all.<br/>
No Lucifer, no Amenadiel - neither in robes nor in modern suits or sweaters.<br/>
So while they are apparently back where they're supposed to be, they still stand right in front of their initial problem - missing Devil Boyfriend.</p><p>"Well", Dan sighs, "that was… something." He looks at her, less pale than was most of the last few hours.<br/>
"What do we do now?"</p><p>Chloe sighs heavily, rubs her hands over her face and-</p><p>The sound of rustling feathers makes her jump. There he is, standing on his balcony, looking lost, beat, frightened, his wings drooping, the feathers bent and ruffled and even though she is angry he simply vanished on her, the sight breaking her heart.<br/>
"Lucifer…"</p><p>He looks up, clearly confused as to why Chloe and Dan are in his penthouse.</p><p>"What happened?" She takes a few steps in his direction, slowly, carefully, trying not to scare him off. He looks as if he wants to fly away again at any moment.</p><p>"He is here…", he says, and Chloe thinks a man like him, the Devil, an Angel should have no right to sound so small.<br/>
"Dad's on Earth…"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>